


Pink Dress

by rose_griffes



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Inspired by Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25583341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: She didn't like the painting, but she couldn't stop looking at it.





	Pink Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal in 2009. Short ficlet connecting Sarah's dream (where she's wearing a pink dress in 2.09) to Andrew Wyeth's painting [Christina's World](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Christina%27s_World). (Mostly posting in case I get one more fic written in this fandom, so I can include it in a remix challenge sign-up.

That piece of the dreams she understood.

Sarah's ninth grade art teacher had gone through a series of slides, discussing different famous paintings. The first time she saw that one, Sarah had stared, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. The skinny arms of the woman--skinnier than her own, even then--the hill covered in dead grass, the sky barely visible, giving a feeling of claustrophobia.

She hadn't liked it, but she couldn't stop looking at it. Something-world was the title. Caroline's World. Catherine's World. She couldn't remember now.

Her art teacher--Ms. Fuller, emphasis on the title from her--had explained about the artist's neighbor with the leg paralysis and Sarah hated it even more. The hill appeared even steeper then, the house more distant.

Then one of the boys in the back, Jimmy or David or Bart, asked why Ms. Fuller didn't show them the naked pictures and instead of ignoring them like she usually did, Ms. Fuller had snapped, "When Americans stop being such prudes about nudity," and had gone on to the next slide.

Sarah didn't have to tell Doctor Sherman about the clothes she was wearing in the dream; the pale pink dress like the woman's in the painting. No legs meant no power, no escape, no getting away. You can't get away from the future, not by crawling. You can't protect your son.

Nothing you do will ever make a difference, and it's coming.


End file.
